Living the Life of A Sociophob
by Beau Mercury
Summary: Tacitus is a quiet girl that hates most people and is afraid of others. Her best friend Hibiki is the complete opposite. What happens when Hibiki gets sucked in with the Host Club, leaving Tacitus to decide to join him, or run away? Adopted by Krystal Kitsune Uchiha
1. Information

**_Author's Note:_**

So this isn't a chapter, but information. It's not necessary to read this but I suggest you do so you can better understand the characters. Some of this stuff will come up later in the story so if you don't understand something it's probably related to this~**_  
_**

_**Information~**_

**Name: **Tacitus Vienna  
**Birthday: **December 1**  
Age: **16**  
Blood Type: **0**  
Hair Color/Length:** Dark forest brown and falls just below her shoulder-blades**  
Eye Color: **Forest green (don't reflect light)**  
Height/Weight/Cup Size:** 5'2 / 103 pounds / B**  
School: **Ouran High School, class 2-B**  
Status: **Poor, in school on a music scholarship**  
Nationality: **Half-Japanese, Half-English  
**Family: **Mom and Dad are deceased, has a little brother, Toni (age 5). Owns a dog named Kodi, a cat named Jakobi, and a **** named Alfred**  
Favorite Subject: **Music  
**Fears: **Thunder, People. and Semi-trucks/Eighteen-Wheelers  
**Talents: **An expert guitar player (she has been playing since she was three), she can sing very well, draw well, cooking, speaks English and Latin, but she is not that smart and gets bad grades often.  
**Known For: **  
-By friends: Her beautiful, down-to-earth appearance, her attitude, her guitar skills, her voice  
-By everyone else: Her glares, stupidity, and her poor living condition  
**Random Fact:** When she was little, all she wanted to eat was tomatoes. She still eats them a lot, but not as much as she used too. She also hates all people except kids, and her friends. Meaning she hates everyone until they become her friend. This is due to being teased a lot when she was little.

**Name: **Hibiki Kurosaki  
**Birthday: **August 8**  
Age: **16**  
Blood Type: **A**  
Hair Color/Length:** Short brown hair that sticks out around his head (Like Gen from Kekkaishi or Naruto from Naruto)**  
Eye Color: **Hazel (reflect lots of light)**  
Height/Weight:** 6'0 / 139 pounds**  
School: **Ouran High School, class 2-B**  
Status: **Rich**  
Nationality: **Japanese  
**Family: **Mom and Dad work constantly, little brother, Jirou (age 14)**  
Favorite Subject: **Lunch  
**Fears: **Spiders  
**Talents: **Smart, can balance anything on his knee, plays soccer, fluent English speaker  
**Known For: **His looks, his smarts, his soccer playing  
**Random Fact:** He likes to juggle soccer balls when he is bored, but he is not a talented juggler. He has broken five lamps and three picture frames so far.

**Name: **Toni Vienna  
**Birthday: **March 10**  
Age: **5**  
Blood Type: **0**  
Hair Color/Length:** Spiky black/brown hair that goes to just above his shoulders**  
Eye Color: **Dark moss green (reflect a lot of light)**  
Height/Weight:** 3'3/30 pounds**  
School: **Besmoth elementary, preschool class  
**Status: **Poor, living off his sister**  
Nationality: **Half-Japanese, Half-English  
**Family: **Mom and Dad are deceased, lives with his sister Tacitus and their pets**  
Favorite Subject: **Recess  
**Fears: **Cows  
**Talents: **Speaks English  
**Known For: **N/A  
**Random Fact:** He likes to spend his time watching Tacitus draw. Not unlike his sister, he also is very protective over her and won't even let Hibiki sit next to her when he comes to their house.

**Name: **Jirou Kurosaki  
**Birthday: **April 23**  
Age: **14**  
Blood Type: **AB**  
Hair Color/Length:** Short light brown hair that is cut so it frames his face (A bit like Honey's)**  
Eye Color: **Chocolate brown**  
Height/Weight:** 5'8/ 115 pounds**  
School: **Ouran Middle School, 9th grade  
**Status: **Rich**  
Nationality: **Japanese  
**Family: **Mom and Dad work constantly, older brother, Hibiki**  
Favorite Subject: **Math  
**Fears: **People dressed in pink  
**Talents: **Plays piano, smart, speaks English and Latin, cooking  
**Known For: **Piano skills, looks  
**Random Fact:** He likes to go over to Tacitus's house without Hibiki. He and Tacitus usually bake something together.


	2. I Spy

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys, Beau-Mercury here! You can call me B+Hg for short, but never Beau or Mercury~ (Because Beau-Mercury is one word) I'm glad you stopped in to read and I hope you enjoy, but here are just a few things to know before you read~

_**Bold/Italics = Alfred 'talking'  
**__Italics = Tacitus 'thinking'_

And just in case you were curious, Tacitus talks more around Hibiki when they're alone, since she's shy in a way. Tacitus's name means 'Mute' in Latin, and Hibiki's name means 'Sound' in Japanese. So it's like they're opposites but best friends! By the way, have you ever noticed that even though Kyoya is a host, he is never requested? I did, made me curious. 

By the way, the song for this chapter is 'Shut Me Up' by Mindless Self Indulgence... It has nothing to do with the story.

Anyways~ **Important Notice Right Here** …. I'm holding a contest, whoever can guess what animal Alfred is, will get a OC in here~ This will last until chapter 2 or 3, depending if anyone enters. I hate to say, but I'm not sure if your OC will get a pairing, since that may be too much for me to handle. But your OC will appear often in the story, so please give a description of their looks and attitude. Thanks so much and good luck to you!

Off I go~  
B+Hg

_

* * *

_

**_I spy..._**

**~?'s POV~**

I woke up to another black morning. Why was it black? Because Alfred's tail was across my face.

…His tail smelled like carrots.

Pushing his tail off my face, I trudged my way into the kitchen that was the other half of my apartment. A bagel, a tomato, some milk. That's my breakfast, each day, every week. And man do I love it. I pulled on a pair of dress pants and buttoned up a loose blouse. There was no way I was going to wear the marshmallow dress that every other girl at Ouran wore. It was too…. Ugly.

Something snaked its way up my back and I turned to stare into the bored amber/brown eyes of Alfred. I patted him on the head before grabbing my bag. The teachers didn't care if I brought him, it's not like he cause any disturbances.

_**Damn right I don't cause any disturbances.**_

_Shut up Alfred._

Alfred gave me a look before settling down on my shoulder. The lower half of his body was in the back of my hood, so he could lie down when he wanted. I rolled my eyes at him before looking back at my bed. Claiming it as their own was my little brother Toni, our cat Jakobi, and our dog Joeii. I smiled sweetly at them, whispering my goodbyes. I locked my apartment door, and I was off.

_**~Third Person POV~**_

"I spy with my little eye…. Something stupid." Hibiki chirped as he leaned backwards over his chair, so he could see the person sitting behind him. That person happened to be Tacitus, his best friend. She looked at him blankly, not bothering to answer.

Hibiki had been friends with Tacitus since she transferred to his school four years ago. He had short brown hair that was always messy and hazel eyes that seemed to reflect light off of everything, making them very bright. Tacitus, on the other hand, had dark, forest brown hair that was cut so it brushed below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a forest green and usually reflected no light, making them seem bored all the time…Which she usually was.

"If you thought 'the teacher', you were right!" Tacitus blinked. Hibiki frowned before pouting like a little kid.

"Tacitus-chan~ I'm bored." She blinked again. Hibiki stared at her for a minute before gasping in remembrance.

"Let me play with Alfred!" Tacitus shook her head slightly. She never let anyone play with Alfred, since he had almost gotten killed last time.

"Buhhh~" Hibiki sighed, giving up on his set-in-stone friend.

Tacitus blinked and looked down at her desk. Drawings and sketches covered her math book, proving she hadn't been paying attention to anything. In the corner of her eye, something moved, so she turned towards it. And there, sitting in all of his green glory, was Alfred. He was sitting on her backpack, which was the same color as him.

_**Be nice to your friend… Your only friend.**_

Tacitus frowned at Alfred. She knew Hibiki was her only friend, but she had acted like she was before they became friends. He should be used to it. It seemed to Tacitus like it was Hibiki's ambition in life to make her speak more then she wanted too.

Puffing her cheeks out at the small animal, she turned back to the front. The teacher was going on and on about some type of equation, but Tacitus didn't care. Using her math book as a pillow, she drifted off to sleep land.

_**~Later, Outside~**_

"Ha…ha-ha…Haaa…" Hibiki laughed hesitantly as Tacitus pulled out her lunch; two cans of Root Beer, five onigiri (1), and two peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Hibiki still found it weird that Tacitus could eat that much and stay as small as she was.

"…what?" Tacitus questioned over her sandwich. She was sealing the edges of it by pinching down on them, so her jelly wouldn't fall out. Using her free hand to reach behind her, she grabbed the lunch she made for Hibiki and held it out to him.

"Nothing… Where's Alfred?" Hibiki asked, taking his lunch from her. Tacitus glanced on her shoulder before tapping it. Alfred, appearing out of her sweatshirt's hood, scrambled up onto her shoulder, looking pleased that it was lunchtime.

"Here he is…"

"I can see that."

Tacitus raised an eyebrow at Hibiki before tearing her other sandwich out of the plastic wrapping.

_Blunt much?_

_**So are you.**_

_Shut up._

"So how's it going over at the Bookstore?" Tacitus rolled her eyes at Hibiki's stupid name for her house, but quickly swallowed what she was eating so she could reply.

"…okay. Toni's been having trouble in math though and the oven caught fire again." Hibiki 'tsked' at Tacitus's strange living conditions before smiling widely.

"That's why you should come live with me!"

"Denied."

"Aw~ Come on! Why not?" Hibiki tried his best to guilt Tacitus by pulling his puppy-dog face that worked on almost every girl in the school.

"Because I am not bringing my little brother and animals to live in a house with a… good looking, rich boy. It will be a bad influence on Toni." Hibiki smirked and sat back happily.

"You think I'm good looking?"

"In most standards, yes. Your muscular, tall, have a nice face, you're funny, and you're smart… kinda. You could probably use this to your advantage…" Hibiki's smile grew wider as Tacitus quickly took a sip of her drink. "But, you're so incredibly odd that it backfires a bit on you."

Hibiki scoffed, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part since I can't comprehend dumb-ass."

_Yet again, he makes fun of my stupidity… Stupid rich kid._

_**This is hilarious.**_

"Really I'd of thought that you be fluent in it." Tacitus retorted slyly.

"Oh nice one. When'd you have time to think of that, or did someone think of it for you?"

"No, I come up with my own things to say, unlike you who obtained all of your sayings from T.V. shows."

"Is this honestly coming from the person whose house has more anime and manga then the Earth has water?"

"Says the person who has more trash then floor space in his house."

"Hey, I don't clean. Ever."

"Correction, don't clean up, ever." Tacitus smirked and pointed her fingers in a gun-like fashion at Hibiki. "Ba-zinga."

Hibiki and Tacitus glared at each other, lighting sparking in-between the two. Three minutes passed before the two finally broke out in laughter; loud chuckles from Hibiki and silent giggles from Tacitus. Tacitus sighed happily and waved her hand halfheartedly at him.

"Hey, do you wanna-"

"Hibiki-kun~" Tacitus left the smile on her face, but the anger mark that appeared on her cheek was proof she was angry. She turned to glare at the person who cut her off.

Her target, the person she hated the most, Misa Inoue. With her long orange/pink hair and sparkling pink eyes that went all too well with the yellow monstrosity called a dress, she was everything Tacitus hated and more. Glancing over at the anger-ridden Tacitus, Hibiki called a hushed whisper to her.

"Be nice." Hibiki then turned to Misa. "'Ello Inoue-san, what's up?"

"Please, Misa-chan is fine, and Misa was wondering…" Misa pulled the lunch box out that she had hidden behind her back. "If you would like to eat lunch with Misa!" (She refers to herself in the third person)

Tacitus couldn't help but snort at the way Misa was speaking, acting like Hibiki would say yes.

_**Man, does this girl breathe helium instead of oxygen? (2)**_

"Sorry, but I've already gotten a lunch made by her, and I'm eatin' with her, so…" Hibiki jabbed his thumb at Tacitus, who was happily cursing out Misa under her breath. "I'm not gonna."

"Aw, come on Hibiki-kun~ Misa bets, um, Tatus-chan won't mind~"

"Wrong. Not my name, you indigenous twit." Tacitus spat at the girl. Grabbing her lunch and sending a sneering glance at Misa, Tacitus stomped away.

"Tch, anyways Hibiki-kun, let's go eat, since that rude commoner so kindly left you." Misa smiled brightly at Hibiki, who frowned at her.

"No." And with that, the boy followed after Tacitus.

He found her staring across the courtyard, her eyebrows raised. Turning his eyes towards her line of sight, he quickly understood why she was staring. Because there, in the field near the rose garden, was the Host Club, the people that Tacitus tried to avoid at all costs.

The blond one was fluttering around like an idiot around a shorter brunette. A tall, black haired boy watched them silently as a little blond boy ate cake on his shoulders. The boy with glasses was writing in a folder and the twins were teasing the brunette.

Hibiki glanced at Tacitus to see her narrowing her eyes. She was chewing on her lip, a habit of hers when she got angry.

"Why do you hate them so much anyways?" Hibiki asked, mere curiosity flashing in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? The leader of that Whore Club is a complete creeper! He calls everyone 'princess' and flowers randomly bloom around his head…. Inside! The one with glasses is always writing, he's probably stalking everyone in this school."

"The tall one never speaks, and the little one has to be a genius… There's no other explanation for a, what, 10 year-old boy to be in high school. Then there are those twins… Always rubbing up on each other… Ugh it makes me sick!" Tacitus shuddered at the thought of the twins and quickly spun around.

"To make matters worse, they _entertain _ladies… It's probably like a full blown strip club in that music room." Making sure to not be seen, Tacitus quickly rushed by the club.

Hibiki laughed lightly and started to walk after her. Almost two steps later, the blond 'creeper' grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the 'stalker'.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I need to speak with you. By the way, I'm Kyoya Ootori."

_**~Later, At the Home of Tacitus; Toni's POV~**_

I can hear it. The clicking of the lock… Someone's coming in. Joeii knows too, he's looking at the door. One, two, three steps. They're in the kitchen, setting down a bag. Now they're walking towards me…

"RAHH!" I screamed as I jumped out at her. Tacitus, my ever loving sister, hugged me tightly before ruffling my hair.

"Hey boy… What happened today?" Tacitus pulled out some milk and crackers from the fridge, setting them on the small table I sat in front of.

I chirped away, telling her everything that happened today at school. Being the great sister she was, she listened, responded, and scolded me for a few things. I tossed one of the crackers to Joeii and Jakobi, not bothering to give one to Alfred since he was eating Tacitus's crackers.

"By the way, Jirou said he wasn't coming over today, since he and Hibiki are going somewhere." Tacitus rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So I guess we're ordering out tonight, hmm?" I smiled and nodded, even though I knew that Tacitus would end up cooking anyways.

"So onee-san how is your school?" Tacitus glanced over at me and snorted.

"I imagine that it's what it feels like to be forced to live in a doll house."

* * *

(1)- Riceball  
(2)- Alfred is saying that her voice is so high it sounds like she inhaled helium

**_Author's Note:_**

**B+Hg: **So first chapter done! I hope you liked it~ And what will happen to Hibiki? Haha! Anyways, please review~  
Ah! Disclaimer, I'll leave that to Alfred.

**Alfred: **B+Hg doesn't own Ouran. She only owns me, Hibiki, Tacitus, Joeii, Jakobi, Toni, and Misa

**B+Hg: **Alright! Now goodbyes~ Goodbye! Thanks for reading, please review~

**Alfred: **What she said.

**Tacitus: **...


	3. Memories of a Forgotten Past, Pt 1

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys, Beau-Mercury here! You can call me B+Hg for short! I'm glad you stopped in to read and I hope you enjoy, but here are just a few things to know before you read~

_**Bold/Italics = Alfred 'talking'  
**__Italics = Tacitus 'thinking'_

So here's some random 'yada-yada' for your eyes to read~ I started watching Full Metal Alchemist recently... Damn that show is amazing! I really love Mustang, which is why he is reference in this chapter. Anyways, later in the story, I will be sure to explain all of Tacitus's manga/anime addictions... but not in this chapter cause I just wanted to get it done!

Big thanks to _**CleverKitsune07**_ for all that was said about the story ;)  
More thanks to **_Escape to Ouran_**, **_Echo Uchiha_**, and **_Le Dancing Flamingo _**for reviewing!

By the way, the song for this chapter is 'Lucy' by Skillet... It has nothing to do with the story.

Anyways~ **Important Notice Right Here** …. I'm holding a contest, whoever can guess what animal Alfred is, will get a OC in here~ This will last until chapter 2 or 3, depending if anyone enters. I hate to say, but I'm not sure if your OC will get a pairing, since that may be too much for me to handle. But your OC will appear often in the story, so please give a description of their looks and attitude. Thanks so much and good luck to you!

So far people have guessed  
Lizard, Chameleon, Bunny, and Snake

None of these are right, so the contest is still on!

Off I go~  
B+Hg

* * *

**_Memories of a Forgotten Past  
__Pt. 1_**

_**~Tacitus POV~**_

I should've known something would happen, all the signs were there.

I hit my left foot on the door when I thought about going to see either Toni or Hibiki after school. I set my shoes on the table, even though it was just for one minute. My shoelaces broke when I tried to tie them. And worst of all, I spilled salt on the floor.

_Ah shit… Today's going to be horrible. Something bad will happen... _

_**You superstitious little nut twit, you'll be fine.**_

But Alfred was wrong.

And I definitely should've known…

_**~In Hibiki's Car on the Way to School, Third Person POV~**_

"_Marky got with Sharon, Sharon got Sharice, she was sharing Sharon's outlook on the topic of disease. Mikey had a facial scar, Bobby was a racist. They were all in love with dyin', they were doin' it in Texas. Tommy played piano like a kid out in the rain. Then he lost his leg in Dallas, he was dancin' with a train. They were all in love with dyin'. They were drinking from a fountain that was pouring like an avalanche coming down the mountain."_

"Hibiki… Shut up." Tacitus rubbed her temple before leaning back against the plush seats of the limo.

Her head had been hurting since she woke up. Three pills of Advil weren't working and she was starting to get pissed off.

_Of course I get a headache today, of course. It had to be on the day when I have three freakin tests. _

"Hey Tacitus-chan~ Can you do me a favor?" Tacitus glanced over at Hibiki to see him staring her down with puppy-dog eyes. She sighed, but relented.

"Fine. What's it?"

"Come here after school today!" Hibiki handed Tacitus a slip of paper before clapping his hands together. "Make sure to not forget!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. As long as you hush up so I can sleep for the rest of the car ride."

"If you snore, I'm waking you up."

"If you touch me in any way, you will _never_ wake up."

"Feisty aren't we?"

Tacitus snorted but didn't bother to reply. She was already being coaxed into sleep by the rhythmic throbbing of her head.

_**~After School, Tacitus POV~**_

I looked up at the huge doors in front of me. Glancing down at Hibiki's note, I was sure that this is where he wanted me to go, Music Room 3. I sighed and placed my hand on the door handle.

_**Dah-na-na-na-nahh~ Intense!**_

"_Time changes everything, life must go on. And I'm not gonna stand in your way~" _I released my grip on the door to pull my cell phone from my pocket. It was a simple little thing, black in color with red buttons. Engraved on the back of it was 'Tacitus + Hibiki~', a simple gesture of friendship from Hibiki, who had bought me the phone.

"Moshi, moshi (1)…"

"O-onee-chan! I… broke… my… arm!" I glanced at the phone, the sound of crying playing loudly on it.

…_Seriously?_

_**Seriously.**_

_**~Meanwhile, In Music Room 3, Third Person POV~**_

"So, Hibiki~"

"Where's this girl…"

"You were talking about?" Hibiki sent an angry glance at the twins before looking back towards the door.

"I don't know, she said she'd come and she never breaks a promise…" Hibiki flopped back onto one of the couches. "Buh~ I'm upset now~"

"No matter, you still must put on a smile for our guests, who should be arriving soon." Hibiki shuttered as Kyoya's glasses flashed. He jumped up, took a step back and saluted.

"Yes, Shadow-King-sama." Before Kyoya could threaten Hibiki, the boy dashed across the room and sat down next to Haruhi.

"You know Tacitus-chan right? She'd never break a promise right?" Haruhi smiled at the energetic brunette, who was somehow just as hyper as Tamaki, but less annoying.

"Like I said, I've only met her once three years ago… I don't know her that well. But if you think she won't break a promise, she probably won't." Hibiki smiled back at Haruhi, the two enjoying the moment… Until Tamaki flew across the room and pulled Hibiki away.

"Daughter! Why are you being so friendly with Hibiki?" Haruhi turned her head away as Tamaki went on and on about why she shouldn't be friendly with him. Hibiki looked up from his place on the floor and gave Tamaki a weird look.

"(2) Isn't it weird that you call Haruhi-kun, a guy, daughter?" Tamaki turned white and let go of Haruhi.

"Eh, um, that's because…" Hibiki continued to stare at Tamaki before suddenly clasping his hands together.

"Weird fetish! You crazy homo~" Hibiki stared blissfully off into space, while a Tamaki transported to the emo corner. Kyoya smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Time for the Host Club to open." Hibiki smirked and turned to face the Host Club.

"It's time for…" He pointed his fingers in a gun-like fashion at the Hosts. "The 'Badass Type' to make his debut."

_**~At the 'Bookstore' (Tacitus's House), Third Person POV~**_

Tacitus stared down at Toni's hand, who was squirming nervously under her sharp gaze. Her green orbs were focused on a small circular bandage that sat on her brother's wrist. Under that bandage was a small pink scratch.

"You… called me home… for that!" Tacitus breathed heavily as she massaged her brow.

_**Even your little brother can screw you over… You're such a sucker.**_

_Shut up._

"B-but it hurt a-and…" Toni let out a shaky laugh, rubbing the back of his head hesitantly. Tacitus frowned and flicked him between his eyebrows before jumping up.

"Thanks to you I had to break a promise to Hibiki… He's probably having a panic attack right now." Toni grunted and turned away from Tacitus.

"He doesn't own you, ya know… 'S not like you're his…" Tacitus glanced over at her blushing little brother, his small hands trying to hide the red.

"That's true… Because I'm…" Toni looked up at Tacitus, confusion in his eyes. She smirked before pouncing on the boy. "Yours!"

_Attack the brother!_

The two rolled on the floor, laughter erupting from them. Tacitus pinned Toni down and started tickling him. Toni giggled until he couldn't breathe. Waving his smiling sister away, the boy caught his breath. Tacitus closed her eyes in bliss before walking off to the kitchen. Jakobi followed closely after her, his golden fur brushing against her legs. Toni looked after her before his eyes caught sight of a cloth in the corner. He picked up the outfit and smirked.

Tacitus cocked an eyebrow when she heard shuffling in the next room. Brushing it off, she tossed some spice into the dish she was making. A rough cough from behind her made her turn.

_What the..?_

_**Holy crap!**_

Standing happily in the doorway, Toni was dressed in a blue military outfit. A pin on the chest read 'Mustang'. Tacitus puffed up her cheeks, trying to conceal the oncoming laughing fit. She succeeded until Toni said the one line that always got her.

"Join the mini-skirt army!"

Still laughing, Tacitus pulled Toni into a warm hug. Her hug was filled with love, the air still holding it even when she pulled away.

"Your so much like Dad now!" Tacitus's face seemed to falter from its smile, but she quickly replaced it with a small one. Laughing hesitantly, like she always did when something upset her, Tacitus ruffled Toni's hair. "You better not leave me like him though! Anyways I have to get back to dinner!"

Toni glanced after her and frowned. Something was clearly wrong with her, even her back was shaking slightly, but she wasn't going to tell him. That's how she was, facing things by herself, never troubling others with her problems, even taking on others problems instead of her own. That's how she became so weary of people. Always afraid they would carry something with them that they would then pass to her. Eventually the weight of this pushed down on her shoulders and caused her to crack, spiraling down into her own little world that only let a few in.

Tacitus, was truly a sociophob.

* * *

(1)- How Japanese people say 'hello' on the phone.  
(2)- You know what is also weird? That "Isn't it weird…" makes a normal sentence, but "Is not it weird" makes no sense at all?

**_Author's Note:_**

**B+Hg: **Second chapter! I hope you liked it~ Hehe, I've very happy right now cause I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist panels! Oh yea, disclaimer

**Alfred: **B+Hg doesn't own Ouran. She only owns me, Hibiki, Tacitus, Joeii, Jakobi, Toni, and Misa

**B+Hg: **Alright! Now goodbyes~ Goodbye! Thanks for reading, please review~

**Alfred: **What she said.

**Tacitus: **...

**Hibiki: **Goodbye~ Remember to request me!

**Jirou: **No one would request you.

**Hibiki: **Shut up! You're not even in the story yet!

**Jirou: **Do you wanna go?

**Hibiki: **Only if you wanna die!

**B+Hg: **HEY! Shut up.

**Hibiki and Jirou: **...


	4. Cakes and Happy Places

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi guys, Beau Mercury here! So I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I would love it if you all reviewed! It helps me know if I'm doing good or not! By the way, if you noticed that I didn't continue the 'Memories of a Forgotten Past' its because that chapter will come later!I'm glad you stopped in to read and I hope you enjoy, but here are just a few things to know before you read~

**____****Bold/Italics = Alfred 'talking'  
**___Italics = Tacitus 'thinking'_

Big thanks to **_XxBlindedMusicxX_**, who is the winner of the OC contest! She said Alfred's an Iguana, and she's right! Her OC is Rosa, who's information will be in the next information chapter (which will also contain other's information~) And don't worry, a regular chapter will be with that one!  
More thanks to **_Echo Uchiha_**, and **_CleverKitsune07 _**for reviewing!

**_De-chan, _**if Alfred was a ninja-turtle, that'd been hilarious!

And **_Dream Theme_**, yes I do see your logic! Thanks so much and I hope you update DC soon!

By the way, the song for this chapter is 'Take Me Out' by Franz Ferdinand... It's Tacitus's ringtone~

_**Another Important Notice Thingy~ **_For anyone interested, if you suggest a chapter (that doesn't include any new characters) but is just a story line for a chapter, I'll see if I can make it a chapter! This way, updates will be faster since I won't use up my limited brain space trying to think of new topics! Thanks and I hope to hear from you!

Off I go~  
B+Hg

* * *

_**Cake and Happy Places  
**_

**_~Ouran Class 2-B, Third Person POV~_**

"I'm not going to forgive you."

"Okay."

"Not matter how much you beg, I won't forgive you."

"Okay."

"Stop talking to me, I'm not going to forgive you."

"…"

"You are not forgiven."

"…"

"… I forgive you." Hibiki looked at Tacitus with puffed cheeks. She was currently absorbed in a manga, one called Fullmetal Alchemist (hehehe!). Hibiki had never understood her addiction to the things, but as long as it made her happy, he wouldn't question it.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tacitus smirked slightly and her eyes flickered towards him. Hibiki could tell she had a restless night, the dark circles under her eyes was a clear giveaway. He didn't want to ask if it was about one of her favorite characters dying, or if it was about _that._

**_Hey… How ya doin'?_**

Tacitus glanced over at her shoulder to see Alfred, her skeptical Iguana, staring at her. She knew he had been with her as she stayed up all night.

_…Fine…_

**_Well that's good… But you look like crap._**

_!_

Hibiki watched as Tacitus, red with anger, pushed Alfred off her shoulder. He landed on the floor and looked up at Tacitus with sarcastic eyes. Catching Hibiki's stare, Alfred nodded his head at him and scuttled away.

"I'm… not going to ask."

"It's better if you didn't." Tacitus rolled her eyes, exaggerating the fact. Hearing something, Tacitus quickly closed her book and glanced with worried eyes at Hibiki.

"Do you hear that?" Hibiki raised his eyebrows and turned his head towards where his strange friend was now looking.

There, standing in the doorway in all of their… fabulous glory, was the Host Club. He could tell they were coming to find him by the way they were looking right at him. Kyoya, the sneaky bastard, smirked at Hibiki, his eyes flickering to Tacitus, before scribbling something in his notebook. Hibiki was just happy that the twins and Tamaki hadn't located him yet. Finding this a good a time as any, Hibiki turned to Tacitus to tell her that he was now part of the club she hated.

"Hey, Tacitus… I got somethin' ta tell ya…" Hibiki dropped his voice when he saw that Tacitus was no longer there. He turned to catch a glimpse of her brown hair, the rest of her body already out of the window.

"…Damnit."

**_~Meanwhile with Tacitus, Third Person POV~_**

Tacitus looked up at her classroom, dusting off her now muddy pants. She was lucky that a tree had broken her fall; otherwise the two-story drop could've ended different. Taking one more glance at her classroom, Tacitus trotted away.

"T-Tacitus!" Tacitus cocked an eyebrow and turned to face the girl who had called out to her.

She was a pretty girl, with jet black curls in two high pigtails and a pair of bright ice-pink eyes. She smiled up at Tacitus, who was frowning about the height difference between the two. The girl wore the school uniform and she had a small French pin in her hair.

"Bonjour Tacitus! Where ya going?"

"Hello Rosa… and nowhere really, just getting away from the demons that live in our school." Tacitus glanced down at the small black kitten that was curling around her legs. "Ah, hello Kuroki-chi (1)." Kuroki mewed happily up at Tacitus before jumping into Rosa's arms.

"Mauvais (2)! Stop calling Rosa's favorite people demons, especially Kaoru-kun~!" Tacitus grunted and rubbed her temple.

"Fine, but just remember to keep your promise to _never_ speak in third person around me… You know what that does to me." Rosa giggled and covered her mouth.

"Ro- I mean, I'm sorry~"

"Yeah, whatever. So are you coming with me to Ongaku (3)?" Rosa clapped her hands together and twirled around Tacitus.

"Oui! You know I love the sweets you sell there! Oh yeah, didn't you get promoted to chef?" Tacitus blushed furiously and tried to cover her blush with her hand.

"Y-yeah… B-but I still have to serve tables sometimes…" Rosa smiled at her friend, who loved it when people noticed her achievements, especially when she never mentions them. Rosa's face fell when she remembered who also worked at the small café.

"Is… Jirou going to be there?" Tacitus glanced down at Rosa before nodding slightly.

"Mm, I believe it's his day to work." Rosa sighed unhappily before she stopped walking.

"I'll come next time he's not there; you know I don't like him. When you're around him, remember to go to your happy place if you don't want to be annoyed."

"Happy place… huh. Yeah. See you later."

Tacitus cut across the street and jogged over to where a well loved, jet black motorcycle was chained to a tree. Quickly undoing the lock, she jumped on to it and started it up. Casting one look back at Ouran Academy, Tacitus swore she saw Hibiki talking with the devil from the Host Club, but she decided it was someone else and sped away.

_No way he would be involved with them… And if he was, he would've told me._

**_What makes you so sure?_**

_He tells me everything._

**_Are you sure?_**

_Yes, I am damn sure._

Tacitus turned her head to glare at Alfred, who was sitting happily on the back of her bike. He returned her glare for a minute before she quickly flipped her head back towards the road.

The drive to Ongaku was short, giving Tacitus only a few minutes to think. Locking her bike to the racks, she hurried inside, grabbing her apron off of the hook near the door.

"Finally you're here… I was almost going to fire you." Tacitus rolled her eyes and sighed at the tall handsome boy who was smirking behind the counter. He had shaggy green/black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up Shigure." A thump against her shoulder caused Tacitus to turn and look at the tired boy who had rested his head on her shoulder, his long arms drapped over her. His silky grey hair fell softly around his face, tickling Tacitus's neck. Tacitus sighed and smacked him on the head.

"No hugs Hatsuharu." Hatsuharu blinked his grey eyes lazily and looked up at Tacitus.

"Ah, Tacitus-chan… You're very warm."

"Yes yes, very well… no hugs."

"T-Tacitus!" Tacitus looked over at the boy standing in the hall doorway. His chocolate brown eyes flickered between Tacitus and Shigure, standing out even more due to his short brown hair. He bounced excitedly, pumping his arms up and down.

"Oh, hi Jirou."

"W-why are you here? I thought you didn't have a shift today?"

"Changed 'em." Tacitus turned away from Jirou as the door ringed, indicating someone had walked in. "Welcome."

Jirou watched as Tacitus took the people to their table and waited for them to order. His face slowly flushed red and he lifted his hand to try to hide it, but it was too late.

"Love Attack." Hatsuharu scoffed into his shoulder has he passed by Jirou. Shigure snickered loudly before returning his attention to wiping off the counter.

"S-shut up! Y-you old people!" Hatsuharu smirked and rubbed Jirou's head.

"Just cause I'm 18 doesn't mean I'm old… Shigure, and his 21 year old self, is definitely old though." Shigure threw the closest thing near him, which happened to be a fork, at Hatsuharu's head.

"Shut up boy. Don't be telling 14 year olds ridiculous things."

"…I work here…why?" The three guys' heads turned to look at Tacitus, who was sitting at the counter eating a tomato like an apple. Shigure and Hatsuharu glanced at each other and smirked.

"Cause you love us! Excluding Jirou."

"Hey!"

"I don't think that's a valid reason…"

_Why are my friends all insane...?_

**_People usually become friends with others that are like them._**

_This explains why I'm friends with an Iguana._

**_It does indeed._**

_…You're not even allowed in the store! Get out!_

Tacitus rolled her eyes as she walked over to a now empty table, a wet rag in her hand. As she rubbed it down, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Hey Tacitus, take over the kitchen, I hafta leave early." Shigure patted Tacitus's shoulder before leaving her to herself. Jirou watched Shigure before looking back towards Tacitus. She was blushing furiously and her eyes were wide in shock. Frowning at the thought she might like Shigure, Jirou turned towards Hatsuharu.

"Hey Haru, what happens between Tacitus and Shigure when I'm not here?" Hatsuharu grinned and leaned down on his elbow.

"So the Love Attacker wants inside information, huh?"

"Yeah, so shut up and tell me."

"Tsk, that's not the right way to ask."

"Fine. Please." Hatsuharu narrowed his eyes and his grin grew wider. Backing towards the door, Hatsuharu waved at Jirou.

"Um, nope! See you later; I've got some classes to go to!" Jirou closed his eyes, his fists shaking with anger.

"You bastard!"

"…Did I do something wrong?" Jirou's eyes snapped open to reveal Tacitus standing in front of him, her head cocked to the side and a pan of freshly baked scones in her hands.

"N-no, not you! I-it was, it was…. AHHH!" Tacitus raised her eyebrows as Jirou covered his face and sped away.

"_So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you. I'm just a cross-hair; I'm just a shot away from you. And if you leave here, you leave me broken shattered I lie~" _Shrugging off Jirou's weird behavior, Tacitus pulled out her phone to see Shigure's laughing face on the small screen.

"…hi."

"Tacitus! Okay, first, learn how to speak in full sentences… Anyways, I called to remind you then in about 30 minutes, someone's coming over to pick up a special order. It's in the oven now and should be done soon, I just need you to decorate it, the plans are up on the bulletin."

"Butter-cream or glazed?"

"Butter-cream. And this person is paying a lot for this cake, so don't mess up!"

"Like I would."

"Haha! You're right! Anyways, thanks. Later girl!"

"Bye."

Tacitus smiled happily to herself and strode into the kitchen, where a double layer chocolate cake was reaching the peak of perfection. Crouching in front of the oven, the brown haired girl basked in the warmth.

"Tacitus! We need three mocha cupcakes!" Sighing, but pushing herself off her ankles, Tacitus twirled herself back towards the fridge.

The thirty minutes passed quickly, Tacitus too absorbed in decorating, allowing time to fly by. Looking at her finished masterpiece, a brown butter-cream coated chocolate double layer cake with a pink bunny design on top.

_Must be for some little kid's party._

**_It's probably Jirou's._**

_Be nice, and why would Jirou order one… He works here._

**_A fetish of his._**

_I don't understand the way you think._

**_…Really?_**

Tacitus grunted at Alfred, who was sitting near the back door, before she grabbed the cake and brought it to the front. Jirou smiled at her and held out his hands for the cake. Tacitus placed it in his hands, only a few seconds before she dropped to the floor and hid behind the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't mention I'm here; don't say a word about me."

"Um okay… Ah hello! You must be Haninozuka- san and Morinozuka-san!"

"Mhm! Is this my cake? It looks delicious! Huh, Takashi?"

"Mm."

Tacitus peered through the display glass to see the '10-year old genius' and 'the one that never speaks' holding the box that contained the bunny cake. The little boy was holding a pink bunny, that didn't look any different from the bunny on the cake. Jirou glanced down at the wide eyed girl to see her desperately motioning for him to look away.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for coming in. Please stop by again." Sending them off with a service smile, Jirou watched the two leave. "So… do you know them or something?"

"…Not really, but I would like to avoid them." Tacitus brushed off her knees and turned to smile at Jirou. He blushed madly as she placed her hand on his head, reaching up slightly since he was taller than her.

"Love… Attack!" Jirou's blush disappeared as soon a familiar grey haired boy crashed into Jirou's side and tackled him to the floor.

"Hatsuharu! Y-you bastard!"

"…What about class?" Hatsuharu turned away from teasing Jirou to smirk at Tacitus.

"I lied, classes are tomorrow."

"Oh, then work might be peaceful tomorrow."

"Don't worry. You can call me whenever you get lonely."

"Like I would!"

Tacitus glanced between the two bickering boys and laughed slightly.

_This is definitely my happy place!_

* * *

(1)- A cutesy way of saying "-chan"  
(2)- Bad!  
(3)- Music. The name of the café Tacitus works at.

**_Author's Note:_**

**B+Hg: **Woo! Third chapter done, new characters added~ I feel accomplished~ Now, disclaimer please~

**Jirou: **B+Hg doesn't own Ouran, she only owns me, Hibiki, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Tacitus, Joeii, Jakobi, Toni, Misa, and Rosa (who is XxBlindedMusicxX's OC)

**Hibiki: **Look who finally got some lines.

**Jirou: **Look who got more lines than _you_.

**Hatsuharu: **Love Attack.

**Jirou: **Shut up! And stop laughing Shigure!

**Shigure: **Can't, it's funny!

**Tacitus: **...

**Alfred: **I know what you mean Tacitus, I know what you mean...

**Rosa: **Rosa would like to say bye!

**Jirou: **Ew, who let that out of it's cage?

**Rosa: **Tacitus! Jirou's being mean to Rosa!

**Tacitus: **I want no part of this.


	5. Information 2

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys, so this is just an update on the information! It has the newest three characters, Rosa, Hatsuharu and Shigure's, information! Thanks again for reading and remember, if you have any suggestions for a chapter, don't hesitate to tell me!

Off I go~  
B+Hg

* * *

**Name: **Rosa Shizuoka**  
Birthday: **October 12**  
Age: **15**  
Blood Type: **B**  
Hair Color/Length: **Jet black that are in loose curls and stops at her mid-thigh. She puts them in two high pigtails most of the time.**  
Eye Color: **Ice pink (Reflects lots of light) **  
Height/Weight/Cup Size: **4'8" / 96 pounds / C**  
School: **Ouran High School, class 2-B**  
Status: **Rich**  
Nationality: **Half-Japanese and Half-French**  
Family: **Mom and Dad that are almost never home. Owns a black kitten named Kuroki that she always carries around.**  
Favorite Subject: **Music**  
Fears: **Being alone and angry people.**  
Talents: **She is very good at singing and playing piano, can speak fluent English and French, can dance well, and can be very smart when she feels like it.**  
Known For:  
-By friends: **Being naive and random, her fears, her talents, and having a crush on Kaoru Hitachiin.  
**-By everyone else: **Looking like a doll, her cuteness, and being kind and gentle to people.**  
Random Fact: **Growing up her parents were always on business trips leaving her alone at the mansion. She is absent-minded, naive, and very random. She likes to cling on to people, act like a kid, eat sweets, talk in third-person, and sing for her friends.

**Name: **Shigure Shindou**  
Birthday: **July 19**  
Age: **21**  
Blood Type: **A**  
Hair Color/Length: **Shaggygreen/black hair that brushes the bottom of his neck**  
Eye Color: **Green **  
Height/Weight: **6'4 / 151 pounds**  
School: **Graduated from Besmoth High school**  
Status: **Middle Class**  
Nationality: **Japanese**  
Family: **Lives away from Mom and Dad, younger sister, Mizuki **  
Favorite Subject: **Cooking**  
Fears: **Running out of cake ideas**  
Talents: **Cooking, very intelligent, speaks Latin, drawing skills**  
Known For: **His cooking, his looks, his store, his intelligence**  
Random Fact: **He has known Tacitus since she was ten, and has taught her how to cook since then. He's known Hatsuharu since he was born, and will sometimes call the two his kids.

**Name: **Hatsuharu Ichirou **  
Birthday: **June 5**  
Age: **18**  
Blood Type: **0**  
Hair Color/Length: **Silky grey hair that frames his face**  
Eye Color: **Grey**  
Height/Weight: **6'3 / 147 pounds**  
School: **Naito School of Accelerated Arts**  
Status: **Rich**  
Nationality: **Japanese**  
Family: **Mom and Dad work overseas, older brother, Satsuki**  
Favorite Subject: **Art**  
Fears: **Getting attacked by an astronaut**  
Talents: **Very smart, great designer, tends to think ahead **  
Known For: **Being very lazy, great designs**  
Random Fact: **Hatsuharu likes to lean on people and has a bad tendency to fall asleep on them. He is also very violent when mad, having been in over thirty fights in the last month. That's about a fight a day. He wins mostly all of them.


	6. Behind Closed Doors

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi guys, it's Beau Mercury! So first off I'd like to thank **Viva La Kate, Chishio chuudoku, Weaslyisourking97, Echo Uchiha, Dream Theme, and CleverKitsune07~ **

And for those of you who were wondering, yes Shigure and Hatsuharu are named from Fruits Basket but they are **nothing **like the Furuba characters ^^

So this chapter is kinda a flip-flop between Tacitus, Hibiki, and (suprisingly) Hatsuharu! Ranka also makes a surprise appearance, but no Host Club members.

By the way, the song for this chapter is 'Sun Goes Down' by David Jordan, it's the song Hatsuharu sings~

_**Important Notice Thingy~ **_For anyone interested, if you suggest a chapter (that doesn't include any new characters) but is just a story line for a chapter, I'll see if I can make it a chapter! This way, updates will be faster since I won't use up my limited brain space trying to think of new topics! Thanks and I hope to hear from you!

**_READ ME! - So, please read the important notice above ^ and I want to ask you guys if Tacitus should finally meet the Host Club? Yes, no? Not yet?_**

Please Review!

Off I go~  
B+Hg**_  
_**

* * *

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

_**~Tacitus's House, Third Person POV~**_

Toni didn't know what to expect when he woke up to his house filled with smoke. A fire, most likely. Faulty wiring, maybe. But when Toni walked into the kitchen and saw Tacitus, who is usually very talented at cooking, standing over a pan of burnt-to-a-crisp eggs, he didn't know what to think.

Her brown eyes were focused on the small laptop that was resting next to her on the counter. Hibiki's nervously smiling face was looking back at her, his lips twitching and his eyes closed. Tacitus's small mouth was opened in a triangle-like shape, her eyes staring in disbelief at him.

"You want me to do _what?_" Tacitus tried to stop herself from shrieking, succeeding in that until the last word. Hibiki sighed and held up his hands defensively.

"C'mon Tacitus-chan, don't freak out about this…"

"You're telling me, you want me to cancel the trip we planned weeks, no months ago, just so you can go to the beach? Do you know how long I was waiting for this?"

"I know, I know, but…-"

"No buts Hibiki, don't expect me to just go along with this."

"I know, but I really need… want to go to the beach this year…"

"Toni can't even swim yet!"

"We can teach him! Come on, please." Tacitus sighed and pinched her brow. Realizing her breakfast was now charcoal, she tossed the pan into the sink.

"Let me think about it… Damnit Hibiki, you couldn't have told me about this before?"

"Well we… I just decided that I wanted to go…"

"Ah, well, give me time to think… I'll get back to you on that."

_**~Hibiki's House, Third Person POV~**_

Hibiki let out the breath he had held before gathering the courage to chat Tacitus. He rolled so his body was flopped over the side of his bed; causing everything to be upside-down. A quick knock at his door made him sigh, knowing it was Jirou at the door. His brother kicked open the door, his arms too filled with laundry to use his hands.

"So how'd it go?"

"Meh." Jirou smirked as he started tossing the clean clothes onto the dresser, pulling the dirty ones from the floor into the basket.

"I can't believe you still haven't told her that you're in the… whatever club."

"Host Club, and would you? She hates it!"

"So you think taking her to the beach with all of them… would help?"

"Yes, no… Gahh! I don't know! All I know is that Kyoya had to place the beach trip right over the time when Tacitus and I always go to New York. You know, he's a real bastard sometimes."

"Well you could always go to the beach alone, and Tacitus, Toni, and I could go to America by ourselves." Hibiki snorted and rolled his eyes at Jirou, who in turn threw a pair of dirty socks back at his face.

"Like that would help at all."

"Would help me…" Jirou grumbled into a towel as he held it up to fold it. Hibiki raised his eyebrows and smirked at his brother.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_**~Back At Tacitus's House, Third Person POV~**_

Tacitus poked mindlessly at her plate of non-burnt eggs. Toni sat across from her, his plate already clean and Jakobi sitting happily in his lap. Tacitus muttered to herself, occasionally glancing up at Toni and then back at her plate.

"…It would be nice to go to the beach for once…"

"Toni… We had that trip planned for a while though."

"Yes, but we haven't bought plane tickets or anything, so it's not like gonna change anything." Tacitus smiled slightly and glanced back at Toni.

"How old are you again? 5 going on 20?" Toni cocked his head to the side and pouted.

"6 comes after 5." Tacitus scoffed before laughing softly.

"It's a joke sweetie."

_**It would've been a joke if it was funny.**_

_You really piss me off._

_**Whoa now! Someone's getting feisty. **_

…

"No matter, aren't you going over to Shigure's- err, Mizuki's house today?" Toni grinned widely, nodding his small head.

"Mhm! You're not coming onee-chan?" Tacitus sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to be a bother to Shigure and besides, I have to go shopping."

"Okay… I'm off then!" Tacitus waved at Toni as he trotted out the door.

_Is he really only 5?_

_**Are you rea-**_

_Alfred, shut up._

Grabbing her wallet and the shopping list, Tacitus stepped over the threshold of her house and into the small hall that lead to her apartment. The walk to the store wasn't long, since her apartment complex was across from the plaza. Happily strolling into the cold store, Tacitus smiled cheerfully to herself, the first few things relatively easy to find.

_Now time for Pocky and Frosted Animal Crackers!_

The small brown-haired girl pivoted around the isle, only to end up colliding with another woman. She was a tall woman, with long red hair and more makeup then Tacitus could even comprehend.

"U-uh… Sorry…"

"No, no! It's all my fault~… Oh dear, it seems I lost Haru-chan!" Tacitus raised her eyebrows as the older woman glanced around.

_Her daughter? Must be pretty young._

"Um, can I… help you look for her?" The woman light up like a fire, spinning around to grasp Tacitus's hand.

"Oh~ you're so kind! I'm Ranka-san, by the way!" Tacitus just stared as hearts seemed to appear around Ranka's head. "Oh, eh? There she is! Thanks anyways~"

Ranka winked at the shell-shocked girl before dancing away to her daughter. Tacitus didn't notice that 'Haru-chan' was one of the Host Club before she came to her senses.

_T-tranny?_

Brushing off the encounter, Tacitus grabbed her groceries, paid for them, and hurried home. Toni was sleeping over at Shigure's house, so she had the whole night to herself. It wasn't hard to decide what to do. Grab a thick blanket, the remote, Pocky and Frosted Animal Crackers, a pillow, and throw a Fullmetal DVD into the player.

Tacitus pressed play quickly before glancing outside, where light rain had settled over.

_It's always better when you're alone~_

_**~Hatsuharu's House, Third Person POV~**_

Hatsuharu woke up way too early for his taste. He tried to ignore the constant knocking at his door, but that's easier said than done. Slowly pushing his body out of bed, the young boy threw open the door, adding to the dents that were caused from this before.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up-" Hatsuharu clamped his hand over the mouth that kept repeating the phrase before his head exploded.

"What the hell… do you want?" Hatsuharu growled down at the boy before him, who was starting to regret coming over to his house.

"Yeah… Hi Hatsuharu… I thought you'd be up by noon…"

"Noon is too early. What'dya want boy?"

"Eh, um, ehhhh."

"Spit it out or I will not hesitate to punch you straight in the face."

"I need you to so some… recon for me." Jirou glanced up at Hatsuharu, at the least expecting a questioning glance or a cocked eyebrow. Instead, Hatsuharu's face fell into a stern, serious expression.

"I'm gonna need payment in advance for traveling expenses, a detailed list on what you want done, a few cans of Monster, my 'kickass' music, and a picture on who or what."

Jirou couldn't help but stare in shock at Hatsuharu. He knew he was a bit insane, but to be this serious about something was just as odd as Tacitus giving a ten minute long speech in front of the assembly.

"O-okay… I'll pay you tomorrow… It's for Tacitus and Hibiki, they're going somewhere by themselves, the beach, and I just want to… well, I want to, kinda, make sure, that nothing… well accelerates between them."

"Love Attack to the extreme."

"Shut up!"

"Fine, I'll do it, just give me two days to do some… research."

"Um, okay? Bye Hatsuharu…"

"Bye Jirou… By the way, if anyone asks, you were never here." With that, Hatsuharu nodded firmly a Jirou and slammed the door shut.

The grey eyed boy flopped onto the old couch that claimed half of the living room and turned on his computer. His eyes darted to the phone as a shrill ring emitted from it. He pushed the speaker button and returned his sight to the screen of the laptop.

"Hatsuharu, my man, so… Didya get what I asked for?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, drop by later and I'll toss it your way. Now, I need a favor from you."

"Sure man, anything."

"I need you to do some tailing. You know my friend Tacitus right?"

"The hot silent girl?

"… Yeah."

"What about 'er? Need me to hook up with her?" Hatsuharu glared at the phone, hearing the grin in his friend's voice from over the lines.

"No, don't try anything with her or else I'll skin you."

"We'll see."

"Whatever. So I need you to go with her and Hibiki -you remember him? - to the beach, well not with them, but y'know."

"This a breakup opp?"

"More like a never-start-dating operation."

"I can do that with my eyes closed man."

"Like I said, don't try anything with her."

"And like I said, we'll see."

"Whatever dude, just be ready in two days to deport."

"I'm on it."

Hatsuharu shut off his call and looked back at his laptop. Hibiki's profile was up on the screen, all the information that was possibly available in the world. He had never really liked the boy, only dealing with him since he was Tacitus's friend. Hatsuharu grinned madly as he scrolled through the information, singing softly to himself.

"_Open your eyes coz another day is dawning, Children of the moon, can you hear the mornin' calling. Skies open up and an angel starts falling, Listen to the beasts, can you hear them hollering…"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**B+Hg: **Woo! Newest chapter up! I hope you liked and maybe we'll meet the mysterious friend of Hatsuharu? Maybe not~ Now, disclaimer please~

**Mysterious Phone Guy: **B+Hg doesn't own Ouran or Fullmetal, she only owns me, Hibiki, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Tacitus, Joeii, Jakobi, Toni, Misa, and Rosa (who is XxBlindedMusicxX's OC). She also owns me.

**B+Hg: **And your name is..?

**Hatsuharu: **Hey, confidentiallity is key.

**Hibiki: **You are insane.

**Shigure: **Boo! I'm not in this chapter!

**Jirou: **Nope, your not, get over it!

**Tacitus: **... *Picks up Toni, and walks away*

**B+Hg: **Well, anyways, hoped you like and **_Please Review!_**


	7. Notice

Dear Readers~

I'm sorry I have been lacking in updating, but I've been writing my own stories (which you can find here (slash)u/768834/Beau_Mercury )

But I plan to update this soon! Real soon! I promise.

But in the meantime, please check out my original stories!

Thanks for dealing with my laziness...

Beau


End file.
